


Dirty December

by Shay_Moonsilk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bondage, M/M, Mild D/s, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Secretary-inspired roleplay, Size Kink, Throne Sex, Voyeurism, genderfluid!Bofur, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of different pairings all for the month of December! Pairings will be added as the days go on, let me know if there's a request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bofur/Dwalin: Birthday sex, size kink

**Author's Note:**

> First time I'm writing smut ahhh!!!!

Anyone who said that Dwalin was unromantic was as clueless as someone who thought opals and pearls were similar. 

 

Sure, maybe in public Dwalin communicated in glares rather than words. And, true enough, he scared just about anyone he met for the first time. But those people just needed to get to know him better, and see that he was just as cuddly as a hobbit. 

 

Really, more people needed to get to know him, because Bofur was tired of everyone looking at him like he was mad every time he said that. Even Nori had tried to take him to Oin in the last week when they spoke about it, because “that damned pipeweed is eating your brain.” 

 

Louse. 

 

But fine, maybe it was for the best no one else saw how sweet Dwalin really was, because then Bofur didn’t have to share him with anyone. 

 

It was Dwalin’s turn to cook that night, and he made a wonderful meal - a roast, some potatoes, and even added some sweet peppers. They took turns feeding each other - never mind that it wasn’t really a meal conducive to that sort of thing. If they got a piece of clothing dirty, they simply removed it, and if it landed on skin, they simply ate it off. For convenience, Bofur wound up in Dwalin’s lap, straddling him with his arms around his neck and legs on either side of his waist. 

 

“Oops,” Dwalin said, as he spread some of the sauce where Bofur’s neck met his shoulder, trailing his hand down to his chest, “Clumsy me.” 

 

Bofur meant to give a sassy reply, but instead his response was to moan as Dwalin cleaned him with his tongue, and nipped slightly. Then his lips found a nipple, and that was just  cheating . Bofur squirmed and bucked his hips, or rather, he  tried  to. Dwalin had a pretty good hold on them by keeping his hands firmly around his hips, and by Mahal those hands nearly went all the way around his waist!

 

“Like my hands, do you?” He teasingly asked, and Bofur realized he’d said that out loud. 

 

Never one to let up, Bofur throatily answered, “Oh yeah.” It was hard to make full sentences, because Dwalin’s mouth went back to his neck - almost determined to mark the whole thing. 

 

“L-love your hands on me - around me,” Bofur groaned. He wasn’t in a good position to reciprocate at the moment, but Dwalin liked hearing him talk, so he decided to do it for as long as he could. “I bet -  oh mahal  \- I bet you could just raise and lower me on you without me doing  anything  at all,” His voice broke into another moan as Dwalin went to his other nipple. 

Dwalin leaned back, so he could look Bofur in the eye. It struck him then, that from his perch atop Dwalin’s lap they were actually on eye-level for once, and that made him blush. 

 

“Is that what you want?” Dwalin asked, eyeing him intently. “Us, like this, in our bed? You wearing nothing - not even that hat of yours - as I raise and lower you at  my  pace and  mine  alone?” 

 

Just like no one ever believed that Dwalin could be sweet, no one could ever believe that Bofur could (and frequently was) easily flustered when it was just the two of them alone. And yet, at moments so serious like this, Bofur just _couldn_ ’t  look at him. 

 

Dwalin gazed at him with hooded eyes, and Bofur felt his cheeks burn as he blushed. He looked away, making eye contact with the wall. He felt a hand caress the side of his face, and gently - yet firmly - the hand turned his head so he looked back at his lover. 

 

“You want these hands,” Dwalin shifted his hand so it went to hold his head in place, gently yet _firmly_ , and the other went to his hip, “to hold you in place - for me - as I take you? As I make you fall apart again and again but I keep going because I know you can take it - can take all of me. That I'll latch on to your neck, your chest, anywhere my mouth can reach as you sing for me? I love the sounds you make for me, and me alone. I love your voice - and I love when I can make you _speechless_.” 

 

He thought his cheeks were red before. Now he knew his entire body was aflame, and all he can do is let out a whimper. 

 

"Was that what you wanted?" Dwalin asked. Bofur trembled, and nodded.  

 

“Answer me.” He shuddered at the  growl  that came from Dwalin at that point. 

 

“Yes.” He whispered. 

 

“Yes? Yes what?” Dwalin asked, and Bofur trembled _again_ because he  knew  what Dwalin wanted to hear - what he wanted to _say_ -

 

“Yes  Sir .” Bofur whispered. 

 

“Good boy,” Dwalin purred, and Bofur gave another shudder. In response to  that , Dwalin let out a dark chuckle, and he was seized around the waist again and lifted by his hands. On instinct, Bofur wrapped his legs around Dwalin’s waist, and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck.  

 

“Happy birthday.” Dwalin said, as he was carried to their room. “By the time I’m through with you, you won’t even know what _day_ it is.” 

 

Bofur gave a delighted whimper in response. 


	2. Dori/Fili; Secretary AU, Angry Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as much "Secretary AU" as it is "Fucking over a desk"
> 
> And it isn't as much "angry sex" as it is, "Fili's angry and Dori's got this." 
> 
> Enjoy.

The door to Fili’s office opened with a bang, and closed just as harshly when he slammed it. 

 

From his spot behind Fili’s desk, Dori dryly asked, “Bad day?”

 

“These stupid council meetings! Never have I thought that we would need to take three _hours_ to go over the collection process of gems, but _Mahal_ am I glad there is a council of crochety old dwarves to prove me wrong!” 

 

Dori chuckled as his princeling went on about ridiculous council members that were both idiotic and clueless. At times like these, it was best to let him talk himself out before he intervened. 

 

After all, Fili hadn’t even noticed what he was wearing. 

 

“And because I’m the heir, I can’t even skive off the meetings like Kili, and-” here his voice ended abruptly. He must of just got a good look at Dori. 

 

He didn’t cheer, but it was a close thing. Good to know he still had it. 

 

“Is something the matter, my prince?” Dori cooed, letting his voice take on a tone for ‘ _my prince_ ’ that made Fili shiver instinctively. 

 

“You’re-” for someone who was ranting earlier, words seemed to not be working for Fili at the moment. “You’re wearing _the robe_.”

 

It was Dori’s Durin Blue robe - the one he wore when he wanted obedience. Being the Royal Courtesan was thought to be a submissive role. Honestly, those who thought that were such fools. 

 

“Come here, your majesty.” Dori ordered. He didn’t need to answer that statement. 

 

Fili walked around the desk, and Dori eyed him speculatively. The robe had stunned him, but his body was still thrumming in anger. 

 

No matter. Dori had just the thing to relax him. 

 

“Bend over the table, dear.” 

 

Excitedly, Fili made to do just that. Dori watched him, appreciativly. He enjoyed serving the line of Durin, but Fili held a special place in his heart. The lad was very pretty, bright, and eager to please. All things Dori enjoyed. He walked around the desk, planning his next movement.   


 

“Your majesty, it sounds like you need to relax."

 

It wasn't a question, but Fili nodded against the desk anyway. Dori stood in front of his head, and stroked his hair. Fili gave an " _mmmm_ " in contentment.   


 

Dori parted his robe, and Fili leaned forward to lap at his hardness. Dori gave a sigh - this _particularly_ relaxed Fili. 

 

Dori turned his fingers so his nails could gently scratch Fili’s scalp. He moved his hands through his hair, and Fili purred appreciatively. The motions from his mouth and throat felt _heavenly_ around his cock, and Dori sighed in content. 

 

“You’re doing so well,” Dori praised, and Fili moaned again. 

 

“Would you like me to control the pace?” Dori asked, “Slide myself in and out of your mouth? It wouldn’t be fucking your throat, not really. I could never _dream_ of being so uncouth with you.” His hands caressed his cheeks. “Let me?”

 

Fili nodded as best he could, and Dori slowly rocked his hips against the prince’s face. At his steady pace, it didn’t take long for him to come. Despite the awkward angle, Fili swallowed him down, and blushed when Dori praised him for it again. Dori pulled out of him, and Fili rested his head against the desk to take a few deep breathes. 

 

Because he was focused on breathing, he didn’t catch Dori moving behind. But he certainly felt the other dwarf’s hands pulling his trouser. 

 

“Wha-” Fili tried asking (but talking was rather difficult just then and his voice felt rather hoarse) but Dori interrupted him with a  “ _Shh_ , you’re still very tense. I know just the thing to relax you.” 

 

Fili wanted to make a joke about how Dori’s dick was not the answer to his life’s problems ( _but it was a very nice alternative_ ) before Dori’s salve-slicked fingers found their way into him. Their regular play meant he could take two fingers pretty easily, but it always felt so _full_ in the beginning. He moaned and let his head fall shut and his eyes close. 

 

“That’s it,” Dori encouraged, “Just let yourself _feel_ , you’re doing wonderfully.” 

 

This time, there was no mouthful to hide his whimper at the praise. 

 

Then, Dori’s fingers brushed against that _spot_ , and Fili’s back arched on instinct. Dori didn’t relent, but he _did_ push down on Fili’s back for him to lie back on the desk.

 

“Will I have to keep my hand here? Or will you be a good boy and stay still?” He asked firmly. Fili pressed himself against the desk as best he could, and Dori chuckled. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Fili moaned as Dori rubbed his fingers against that spot. The constant pressure was making him see stars, and he hadn’t even spilled yet. 

 

Dori added a third finger, and went just a tad faster, but the difference in the speed and stimulation had him thrashing. His other hand went back on his back to hold him down, and Fili’s vision went white as he came. 

 

His orgasm felt like it just went on and on, his hips kept bucking against Dori’s fingers. Dori managed to ride it out, only pulling his hand out when Fili began whining because it was _too_ much. 

 

Dori gently rubbed his back as Fili struggled to catch his breath again, and then gently pulled his trousers back up.

 

Fili found himself dozing, waking up only slightly to Dori pulling him back on to his lap - Dori was seated in his desk chair again. 

 

“We’ll stay here, let you nod off for a moment.” Dori decided, stroking his hair again. Fili purred and snuggled into him. Dori _did_ know all the best ways to relax him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides face* I hope I'm smutting okay. 
> 
> I'm excited for tomorrow though :)


	3. Dwalin/Bofur/Nori (Bondage, Morning Sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between getting left behind in Laketown, and riding that troll, nearly taking an axe to the face, and almost being pulled off a cliff, it's a wonder Bofur came out of that journey in one piece. So when I say the prompt, I was like, "his lover(s) WOULD want to tie him down so he can't get hurt anymore." So this was born. 
> 
> Also genderfluid!Bofur is something we need more of.

On the quest, Bofur got used to waking up to unfamiliar surroundings.

But that was supposed to _not_ be the case after the Reclamation of Erebor, the Battle of Five Armies, and re-location to the mountain.

And yet, he awoke that morning to his wrists tied together above his head, and wearing a distinct lack of clothing. There was also a someone laying beside him, one of their arms was below his head, the other was stroking his hair. That felt rather nice, and he shifted himself to those arms as best he could - the binding of his arms made moving difficult.

“Good morning,” the voice purred, and Bofur smiled and opened his eyes because he’d recognize Nori’s voice from anywhere.

“Morning, love.” Bofur said, and looked up to see the impressive knots Nori had tied. “These seem rather much.”

“I disagree.” Nori answered. His arm trailed down, ghosting over his skin. Bofur’s breath hitched when his hand lightly brushed against more sensitive skin. “You look very attractive, all tied up. Like a present.”

“A present to yourself?” Bofur joked.

Nori smirked at him, “No, but a present for Dwalin, certainly.”

The thought of being laid out like this, for their third lover to find caused his eyes to dilate, and his breath to hitch. If he’d been a seeding dwarf, parts below would have certainly perked up. But Nori had been his partner long enough to know when he was turned on, so it didn’t matter. He grinned like a fox.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” He mock-asked, like the bastard didn’t already know.

Before Bofur could retort, Nori’s hand went to his mound. Bofur gasped at the sudden contact, and then whined. Nori’s fingertips were gently caressing the skin there, on his thighs, his stomach. Occasionally, his fingers would trace his entrance and peek inside _just_ _so_ , only to retreat and stroke his thighs again. It felt _wonderful_ and _not enough_. He thrashed against the restraints, but the arm Nori had still curled in place under his head kept him from moving his head too much.

“I wonder what he’ll want to do first,” Nori said, speaking too casually, too coherently for someone doing _that_ with their fingers, “I mean, I tied you up but I have so many _ideas_.”

Bofur’s intelligent response was to groan, loudly. Nori seized his lips in a kiss, but it felt more like he was trying to devour him whole. It had been so long since they’d done this - not since Laketown. And even in Laketown, they’d done more cuddling because they’d spent the better part of the last few weeks kept separate and in prison cells. Then he’d gotten left behind in Laketown, because _apparently_ Nori and Dwalin each thought the other was going to wake him (because neither wanted to be the one to actually wake him because apparently he was _just too cute asleep_ so they’d rather make the other do it), and then they thought he’d died when the Dragon had been unleashed in Esgaroth.

Then it turned out he didn’t die, but then the whole mess with the elves and the men and the Arkenstone happened so they couldn’t even have the “thank Mahal you’re alive we’re so sorry we unintentionally abandoned you” make-up sex.

Nori removed his fingers (because he was _evil_ ), and Bofur let out a pathetic-sounding moan. The only reason Nori had done it was because he’d been close, but it wasn’t like he was Nori or Dwalin, only able to spend once. Nori _knew_ that. He and Dwalin had once _competed_ over who could make him spend more.

Nori shushed him, brushing his lips to his forehead, lips, cheeks, and nose. He then shifted down Bofur’s body, running his hands down, and straddled his waist. Bofur strained against the restraints, and Nori chuckled, pushing his shoulders down so he was lying flat.

“We almost lost you in Laketown.” Nori said, slowly running his hands up and down his chest. Bofur tried not to squirm or moan, because Nori was trying to convey something serious, but he was making it very difficult to be properly understood when his hands were doing that.

“And then he rode that troll.”

They both jumped, and Nori looked over his shoulder (and Bofur did his best to look around Nori) to see Dwalin standing in their room.

Nori shifted off of Bofur, leaving him completely exposed to Dwalin. The guard looked pleased with this, and his eyes got a dangerous look to them. Instinctively (though he’d had those eyes on him like that before), Bofur tried to curl up in an attempt to hide away.

“None of that now.” Dwalin admonished, as Nori pushed down on his thigh to keep him from doing that. Dwalin joined them on the bed, on Bofur’s other side, and raised one hand to curl around Bofur’s face. As Bofur leaned into it, Nori frowned.

“What was this about a troll?”

“Nothing-” Bofur started to say, but then Dwalin’s thumb went over his lips to silence him. Bofur nipped it.

Dwalin flashed him a smirked and said, “ _This one_ lept to the back of a troll, and rode it to take down other trolls and Orcs. Nearly got himself killed.”

“He _what_?” Nori hissed, and Bofur swallowed nervously.

Despite what Nori would have you believe, he really was just as fussy and over-protective as his brother.

Nori glared down at him, and Bofur smiled sheepishly.

“Was this before or after you started throwing axes, and almost took one to the face?” Nori asked, and now it was Dwalin’s turn to scowl because he hadn’t _actually_ known about that.'

“And don’t think we don’t know about you almost going over that cliff.” Dwalin added, only for Nori to hiss another _"what"_ and Bofur cursed his stupid cousin for also being a guard and the worst tattle-tale ever.

They both stared at each other for a second, and then looked down at Bofur who gave a cheeky grin.

“What’s the harm?” He asked, “I’m here, aren’t I?”

That was the wrong thing to say.

“I thought that was why you tied him down.” Dwalin said to Nori, who shook his head.

“I only knew about the axes - nothing else! But now I don’t want to un-tie him!”

Then, Dwalin got a truly evil smirk, and it scared Bofur.

“Then I propose we make him too tired to leave this room.”

Nori grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”

Bofur gulped. “Um, hello?”

In one fluid moment, Dwalin claimed his lips in the same demanding kiss Nori had done just moments before, as Nori began nipping along his stomach, going up to his chest. Dwalin moved to his neck, to attack that one spot that made his legs go weak, and Nori found a nipple to torture with his teeth and tongue. Bofur whined loudly, and arched his back to bear himself a little better. One of them - he couldn’t tell who when did his eyes close? - pushed him back down.

“Shh,” One said - that was probably Nori? “We got you baby.”

“Get him ready for me.” Dwalin growled, and they both trembled at that - Dwalin’s voice should be illegal.

As Nori slid down to settle in between Bofur’s legs, Dwalin took his original spot to get at his other nipple. He was wet enough for Nori’s first finger to glide in with relative ease, but he shifted with a little discomfort.

“Mahal, Dwalin, he’s so _tight_.” Nori whispered. Dwalin’s reply was lost under Bofur’s wail - Nori had lowered his mouth down to his clit. With one hand, he slowly stretched Bofur while he held him down with the other. Not wanting to be outdone, Dwalin lowered his mouth to his other nipple, and gently bit. The combined stimulation - along with Nori's earlier teasing - caused Bofur to fall apart in his first orgasm of the night.

Nori kept his hands and mouth where they were, causing him to tremble in the aftershocks. Dwalin, however, let up and gave him a kiss - gentler, this time. Bofur alternated between trading kisses with him and whimpering as Nori continued to press into him, causing his body to shake in another climax.

“Let up.” Dwalin snapped, “You’ll overstimulate him.” Reluctantly, Nori raised his face to answer Dwalin.

“Nah, he can take it.” When Bofur whined at the loss, Nori gave him a triumphant “ _told you so_ ” sort of look and went back to his task. Dwalin growled - obviously annoyed and feeling outdone, so he went back to kissing Bofur, and finding more spots along his neck and collarbone to abuse with his teeth and tongue. A few moments later, Nori took his mouth off him, and shifted, replacing his fingers with his cock. Bofur had moaned again at the loss, and then gasped when he felt the redhead enter him.

“How does he feel?” Dwalin asked, stroking a hand down his side in a soothing gesture.

Bofur gasped for the words. “So - _oh_ \- large and - _Mahal_ -”

“Not Mahal, Nori.” Nori cheekily introduced himself.

Because Bofur was unable to, Dwalin smacked him upside the head for that comment and told him to get on with it.

As Nori settled on a pace, Bofur cursed at him for going so slowly and to _hurry up with it_. Nori gave him a cheeky grin and merely went _harder_ , causing him to moan loudly. He lowered his hand down to rub his pearl with his thumb, and Bofur moaned again. Dwalin slowly stroked himself in time with Nori’s thrusts, so he could be ready when the former thief spilled. He watched his cock disappear and then reappear at a steady pace.

“You know, I don’t think he’ll be ready for me.” He said to Nori, “He looks rather tight around you after all.”

Nori glared at him for the passive-aggressive insult. “What would you have me do about it now?”

“I wouldn’t have you do anything.” Dwalin said. He stopped stroking Bofur’s side and moved down so he was crouched closer to Nori. “Just let me help.”

Dwalin then inserted a finger alongside Nori’s cock, and Bofur _screamed_. His orgasm was even more intense than the previous two, and the trembling caused Nori to come as well. Dwalin gave him a few moments to recover, before urging Nori to pull out of him. The second Nori was out, Dwalin took his place.

He slid himself in in one fluid motion, but went carefully. Bofur whimpered as he felt himself stretched even further around him, as Nori made soothing sounds and kissed his forehead and shoulder.

“You’re doing _so_ well,” Nori whispered as Bofur gasped and writhed against the bonds, “He’s almost in.”

When Dwalin slid all the way in, he paused to let Bofur re-adjust to him. Bofur stopped trembling and instead held perfectly still, until Nori had to remind him to breathe again.

Then Dwalin settled on a pace that was much harsher than what Nori had used. Nori urged Bofur to sit up a bit and slid in behind him. To help him adjust, Dwalin raised him by his hips and _lifted_ , until Bofur was practically nestled in his lap. Nori wrapped his arms around Bofur, and let his hands roam. They settled on his chest to tease at his nipples, and Bofur squirmed from the sensitivity. That made Dwalin grunt from the added stimulation, and Nori snickered at him. He knew that the guard was close. Dwalin then moved his thumb to rub at his pearl, and Bofur nearly _cried_ from the force of that orgasm. He shook apart in Nori’s hands, and Nori wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. Dwalin moaned as Bofur’s orgasm triggered his.

After a moment, Nori undid the bonds from his arms, and gently rubbed them.

“You did so well.” he whispered, “so well.”

Bofur himself was still shaking, and was quite beyond words at that moment. He tried to turn more into Nori for cuddles - which he always wanted after they did this. Dwalin leaned over to stroke his hair, squishing him a _little_ bit before he rose from the bed.

Despite what Nori would have them believe, he loved cuddling just as much as they did, and he would be able to hold Bofur in the meantime. Dwalin took a few washcloths and a basin of water, and made a quick job of cleaning himself off. He then returned to the bed.

In a moment of foresight, Nori had kept a pitcher of water at their bedside table, and he and Bofur were trading off drinks of water. When Dwalin got back, he traded Nori the basin for the pitcher, and took a few gulps himself. Nori cleaned Bofur off, and then pushed him to Dwalin so they could cuddle while he took care of himself.

“Have anywhere to be?” Dwalin asked. Nori shook his head. Bofur had drifted off against Dwalin, and Nori retrieved the blankets from the foot of the bed to cover them all.

“Well,” Nori said to Dwalin after a moment, “Your plan worked pretty well.”

Dwalin smirked.


	4. Ori/Bombur (Spreader Bar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda smutty, not as detailed as the last one.

Ori and Bombur looked very much like the perfect pair of opposites. 

 

Bombur was a large, rotund Dwarf. He had been able to eat cheese by the block since he had been a wee lad. A dwarf of few words, he preferred to communicate through making food, and giving the occasional nod or shake of the head.  

 

Ori was a scrawny thing. He covered himself in knitwear, and was known to hide, curled up behind his various journals. Out of nerves, he tended to use twenty words when three would do the trick, and had an unwanted knack of calling all the  attention in a room on him. He preferred hiding himself behind his words, and all the layers he wore.   


 

That was why Bombur was _such_ a fan of spreading him out, completely naked, so he was unable to hide his lovely body. 

 

At the moment, Ori was laying face down in their bed, arse up and held in place by Bombur’s spreader bar. (“ _Made of proper dwarvish iron_ ,” Bombur had said teasingly when presenting it to Ori, making him flush prettily.) His wrists were tied to the bar as well, giving him no proper leverage to hide away from Bombur. 

 

Which was perfect, really. 

 

From his muffled face, Ori could be heard saying, “ _Oh, oh, oh_!” but Bombur was a bit busy alternating between lapping at his rim and fucking him with his fingers to reply. 

 

Ori squealed and whimpered - he was so _very_ sensitive - but Bombur kept going. 

  
He had a lovely body below him, and all the time in the world. Where else would he rather be?


	5. Thorin/Bilbo + Dwalin (Voyeurism)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wound up a little angst-ier then I thought it would. Sorry about that. Also it's a day late, sorry for that as well.

A guard is supposed to stand on the side, and remain invisible. 

 

A guard’s duty is to defend, but otherwise remain invisible. It’s been a facet of Dwalin’s life since he reached his majority, but he’s never felt so invisible until that moment. 

 

He sees his king, as Thorin was always meant to be seen: proud, confident, the rightful ruler of Erebor in their reclaimed kingdom. 

 

He sees his consort, as Bilbo is never meant to be seen: atop Thorin’s lap, raising and lowering himself on his king’s cock. Thorin’s hands are on his waist, keeping the pace steady so as not to cause injury. 

 

Dwalin forces himself to not be affected by the noises that Bilbo makes in pleasure - but it is difficult. Although not a dwarf, Bilbo is comely in his way, and Dwalin has come to admire the gentlehobbit, who had been so fussy at the beginning of their journey, and yet showed them all just how brave, and capable he was. He is revered by nearly all under the mountain, and in cities nearby. Dwalin is proud to know him and defend him along his king. 

 

But Dwalin could never have imagined seeing this, seeing the sight of his king and consort in passion. From the way they kiss, look at each other, hold each other, their love and lust in one another is clear. He feels like an intruder, gazing at them. 

 

But a King outside his chambers can never be alone, which they both know. It is rare enough that only Dwalin is on guard right now. But the captain would have never let another see this - none of the guards deserve to hear the groans and moans coming from there, to see Bilbo’s head thrown back in ecstasy. 

 

Dwalin certainly doesn’t deserve it, and yet there he is. 

 

Arousal threatens to overtake him, and it is only his years of heavy experience and training that he can keep it at bay. But just barely. 

 

He remains, silent and invisible to them, as he always has. 

 

Standing guard over them both. 

 

And yet, at the back of his mind, there is a fantasy that plays out. Of him going to that throne, and holding Bilbo against him as well, of swallowing Thorin’s cock down. Or rimming the consort until his is gasping and incoherent. 

 

But he does none of those things. 

 

He is a guard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? That was the raunchiest I've ever written anything, really. I also take constructive criticism.


End file.
